Ceci n’est pas l’histoire de la guerre des gobelin
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ceci n’est pas l’histoire de la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234 vous expliquera pourquoi Minerva choisit Severus pour venir en aide à Lupin à la mort de sa femme et l'épouvantable souk qui en résulta. Produit pour écrire pour aider, pour Zazaone


Titre :Ceci n'est pas l'histoire de la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234

Sponsor : Zazaone. Qui a demandé "un Snuppin mais en inversant les caractères des deux persos (un Remus acerbe, mordant au sens figuré, sombre, introverti et tutti Quanti et un Snape... remusien) et en expliquant pourquoi ils sont devenus comme ça !!)

Pairing : Severus Snape / Remus Lupin

Rating :PG-13

Disclaimer : JKR ne semble pas vouloir lâcher nos jouets préférés….Tant pis pour eux.

Nombre de mots : 2703

Bêta : Elwan59

Petite note : Ecrit dans le cadre de l'opération écrirepouraider et publié tout d'abord sur wolwiewerelove

Autre note : Cette histoire devait être tragique, remplie de pauvres malheureux et de monologues à l'antique avec trémolos. Mais Remus et Severus n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête. Je plaide non-coupable.

* * *

**Ceci n'est pas l'histoire de la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234.**

L'histoire tient à de petites choses.

Un fer à cheval manquant au coursier, et c'est une bataille perdue, faute d'instructions arrivées à temps, une nation qui s'effondre et l'équilibre géopolitique de tout un continent qui se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air pour un clou manquant, quelques grammes de fer tout au plus. Une princesse qui perd un ruban et c'est un jeune godelureau qui se fait des idées, le départ d'une intrigue de palais et l'assassinat d'un souverain, pour quelques grammes de satin.

Cette histoire pourrait donc expliquer comment une plume à papotes bleue, un parchemin tombé d'un bureau pour un simple courant d'air et un bouton manquant à une veste ont déclenché la guerre des gobelins géants en Moravie en 1234.

Une autre fois peut-être

Ceci est plutôt l'histoire d'une douleur lancinante, tenace et accablante pour l'homme qu'elle éreintait.

Savez-vous pourquoi tous les Mangemorts, _minus_ un certain maître de Potions, restèrent jusqu'au bout fidèle à Voldemort ?

Non, ce n'est pas à cause des avantages sociaux.

Non, ce n'est pas non plus parce que l'immonde tatouage qui leur ornait l'avant-bras les empêchait de se reconvertir dans le beach-volley, enfin c'était le cas pour Lucius, mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse.

C'était parce que la Marque infligeait une douleur cuisante et perpétuelle à ceux qui pensaient à trahir. Une souffrance que le Lord Noir ne pouvait pas percevoir mais qui devait, pensait-il, empêcher toute tentative de sédition dans ses rangs.

Comptez sur Snape pour être suffisamment obstiné pour passer à travers cela. Le mot « obtus » avait été conçu pour cet homme. Cependant la souffrance avait influencé son comportement dans les 20 dernières années, lui donnant cette ouverture d'esprit et cette douceur envers son prochain qui sont devenus célèbres jusque dans les cercles infernaux. La mise en pièces de Voldemort avait cependant envoyé aux oubliettes le lien que portaient ses adeptes et la brûlure de la marque.

Imaginez une rage de dents qui dure depuis deux décennies et qui s'arrête brusquement.

Snape était devenu complètement, totalement _incontrôlable_.

Il avait même fallu obtenir une ordonnance du Magenmagot pour l'empêcher de noyer Potter sous la gratitude. Selon les Médicomages qui l'avaient examiné, cela lui passerait. Minerva priait pour que cela passe _très_ vite. Il y a des limites à la bonne humeur que les gens peuvent supporter, et l'austère Directrice estimait pour sa part qu'un homme de 37 ans qui osait se cacher derrière les portes et en surgir en criant «Coucou!» avait plus que sa place dans une cellule capitonnée. Ou alors chez les Alcooliques Anonymes, tant on l'aurait dit sous l'emprise du jus de la treille, voire de quelque chose de nettement plus corsé.

Qui plus est, son état avait une autre conséquence sur son comportement.

Non, vraiment vous ne voulez pas savoir…

Vraiment, vos chastes oreilles ne le supporteraient pas !!

Bon, mais c'est vraiment parce que vous insistez …

Severus Snape, ex-espion, ex-terreur des cachots avait développé une tendance plus que préoccupante à l'exhibitionnisme.

Je vous avais dit que vous ne vouliez pas savoir, bien que votre curiosité dénote un certain fond pervers qui doit être très heureux de ma réponse. (Quoi, vous n'êtes pas choqué…et en plus, ça…vous… ?? Bande de perverses !!)

Lorsque Minerva avait un matin débarqué en Salle des professeurs, dérangeant Severus en pleine lecture d'un de ses grimoires barbants et qu'elle l'avait vu bondir du canapé pour couvrir la zone stratégique d'un coussin, elle avait décrété que cela suffisait.

D'autant plus qu'elle avait suffisamment d'autres problèmes pour l'occuper à temps plein. Le pays était à reconstruire et le Ministère en profitait pour tenter de s'infiltrer à Poudlard, la moitié des professeurs était mort et/ou cinglé, Hagrid était toujours introuvable, Rusard refusait de sortir de ses appartements où on lui passait de la nourriture par une petite trappe, Salem insistait pour organiser une visite scolaire dans l'année, l'infirmerie était encore pleine de blessés intransportables et nul n'arrivait à convaincre les jumeaux Weasley de quitter Poudlard pour rentrer chez eux, ce qui aurait déjà nettement diminué le niveau sonore de l'honorable institution.

Tout cela sans compter Remus, inconsolable de la mort de Tonks et qui errait dans la forêt interdite, dans un tel état que les centaures eux-mêmes évitaient de l'approcher pour éviter de se retrouver dans la vitrine d'une boucherie chevaline.

Ah, et les gobelins avaient débarqué en nombre, pour consulter la section Histoire de la bibliothèque afin d'obtenir une révision des procès ayant fait suite à la fin de la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234, et les elfes menaçaient de se mettre en grève si leurs cousins éloignés ne quittaient pas Poudlard.

Comment faisait Dumbledore dans ce genre de cas ?

Et bien tout d'abord il se shootait au glucose pour se donner du courage puis il faisait comme tout le monde, il essayait de refiler les problèmes au voisin.

Minerva avait donc voulu se débarrasser de nos deux zouaves à la fois : Severus avait été chargé d'extraire Remus de sa forêt et de lui rendre sa joie de vivre, et plus vite que ça !

Voilà pourquoi un beau matin de Juillet, Severus se retrouvait à suivre un petit sentier dans la forêt interdite à la poursuite d'un loup-garou fugueur.

Laissez tout de suite tomber ce genre de blague, il n'y aura aucun capuchon rouge, aucune galette et petit pot de beurre dans cette histoire.

Non, il n'y aura rien sur la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234 non plus, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça

Reprenons.

Severus était devenu euphorique, mais pas stupide pour autant : le jour choisi était un lendemain de pleine lune et il embarqua un Remus encore groggy à Spinner End sans grande difficulté….Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta à ses barrières magiques qui auraient déjà découragé un as de la cambriole magique, un sort vicieux destiné à empêcher l'ancien Maraudeur de jouer les filles de l'air.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent pleines de surprises pour notre ami à fourrure. Il formait des pensées pleines de fiel à l'égard de Severus Snape au début de cette période, estimant que l'on ne devait pas permettre à de tels individus de circuler librement dans un pays civilisé.

Son opinion devait évoluer au fil des jours.

* * *

Se réveiller dans un lit quand on a été vaincu par Morphée au pied d'une souche pleine de mousse, c'est perturbant, quelque soit la douce chaleur qu'apporte l'édredon dans vos vieux os.

Cela vous donne envie de partir en exploration dans cette demeure inconnue pour expliquer le fond de votre pensée, pas forcément en termes châtiés, à l'auteur de cet ignoble kidnapping. Que l'auteur de l'enlèvement en question soit un homme proche de la quarantaine est son droit le plus total. Qu'il ait éprouvé le besoin de s'étendre un instant sur un canapé avec un gin-fizz, ou plutôt plusieurs gin-fizz après l'acte, somme toute éprouvant pour les nerfs, qu'est la soustraction du libre-arbitre d'un être capable de vous mettre les tripes à l'air trois nuits par mois est tout à fait normal. Tous ces facteurs s'étaient cependant combinés pour endormir Severus dans le canapé précédemment cité, nous n'allons pas lui en vouloir pour cela, seulement il aurait fallu qu'il pense à se rhabiller.

Surtout qu'il sauta au cou de Remus quand celui-ci l'eut réveillé. Ce fut la plus belle crise de nerfs lycanthrope qu'on ait jamais vue.

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« Tonks était une Auror, Lupin, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Lâches-donc la gorge de Maugrey, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal qu'il soit bleu.

-Arggggg…

-Oui, oui, Maugrey, je m'en occupe, mais je ne vais quand même pas molester Lupin !

-Arggggg…

-Oui, moi aussi. »

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« MES YEUX, MES YEUX, MES YEUX.

-Ah, Potter, c'est gentil d'être passé.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez A POIL dans votre salon !

-Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est plus confortable ?

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Habillez-vous !

-Oui, oui, mais d'abord je voudrais que vous parliez à Lupin, la mort de sa femme l'a plutôt perturbé…On dirait moi avant.

-TOUT ce que vous voulez, mais au nom de Merlin, mettez au moins un quelque chose en bas !! »

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« Bon sang, Severus, oui, ça me touche beaucoup que tu m'amène mes repas au lit les lendemains de métamorphoses mais nous en avons déjà parlé, je voudrais au moins que tu portes un pantalon et un caleçon en dessous si possible ! Non, non, enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer. Non, je ne voulais pas crier…là, là… Mouches-toi, et pas dans les draps s'il te plaît»

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« Non, Lupin, ce n'est pas la faute de Dawlish non plus, maintenant sois un bon loup et lâches-le, veux-tu.»

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« MES YEUX, que quelqu'un les crève !

-MERLIN !

-QU'est-ce que vous foutez comme cela !

-Ah, Weasley, Weasley et, euhh, Weasley aussi. Lupin refuse de sortir de sa chambre et ….

-Si vous passez votre temps à vous balader comme cela, on peut le comprendre »

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« Joyeux anniversaire Severus !

-Minerva ? C'est très gentil mais ce n'est pas mon anniv…

-Ouvrez donc le paquet au lieu d'ergoter.

-Des caleçons ?

-Et vous les porterez, c'est un ordre de votre supérieur hiérarchique. D'ailleurs vous devriez en passer un tout de suite ! »

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« Une cuillère pour Severus, une cuillère pour Minerva, une cuillère pour Potter fils, une cuillère pour Potter père…

-Sirius avait raison, tu es un vieil emmerdeur.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu refuses de te nourrir tout seul. »

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« C'est grâce à l'obstination de Reuirak III le Sanglant (aussi surnommé Junior, mais uniquement par ses parents), que l'embuscade du Val aux petits pieds ne tourna pas comme un anéantissement pur et simple de la race gobelin et il faut aussi signaler…

- Severus, j'en ai strictement rien à cirer de la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234, pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'en faire la lecture ?

-Pour que tu arrêtes de faire des cauchemars.

-Dit l'homme qui me raconte des histoires d'embuscades sanglantes et de batailles sans prisonniers depuis trois soirs. »

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

-« MES YEUX, MES YEUX, MES YEUX.

-Ah, Harry, c'est gentil d'être passé.

-Mais enfin, enfin, REMUS, pas toi aussi.

-Ah, ça.

-Oui, CA!

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai renversé une des potions corrosives de Severus sur mes habits et donc j'ai dû…

-Que Voldemort revienne m'achever.»

* * *

-« Severus, rhabille toi ! »

* * *

Le soleil descendait sur Londres. Enfin, la boule froide que les Anglais osent nommer soleil était en train de se coucher. Remus s'était plié dans un fauteuil râpé du salon de son hôte pour grommeler tout à son aise. La vie était lourde sans Tonks, mais en mémoire de tous ceux qui étaient morts pour la paix, il ne lui viendrait pas l'idée de tenter de rejoindre son épouse.

Surtout connaissant le caractère de celle-ci, il ne voulait pas passer l'éternité à dormir sur le sofa, merci bien.

Il y avait déjà deux ans que son ancien camarade de classe l'avait tiré de force de la forêt. Il avouait volontiers qu'au début il avait accepté de vivre à Spinner End parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de fournir l'effort intellectuel nécessaire pour briser les sorts qui le retenaient. Mais la vie ici était ….divertissante. Et puis, toutes les heures passées à négocier avec son hôte pour qu'il accepte d'enfiler quelque chose étaient des heures où il ne ressassait pas sans fin le destin tragique de ceux qu'il avait aimé. Il était d'ailleurs presque sûr que Severus en rajoutait, rien que pour l'énerver et essayer de lui soutirer une réaction Après tout, il ne faisait pas si chaud dans la maison pour éprouver sans cesse le besoin de se balader aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Remus était reconnaissant

Si, si vraiment.

Il savait fort bien que l'état de joie, bonheur et petits zoziaux bleus de Severus avait dû commencer à s'estomper nettement et que si celui-ci faisait l'effort de ne pas se comporter comme celui qu'il était auparavant, c'était pour le plaisir de le faire hurler quand il le découvrait les fesses à l'air dans le couloir, dans la cuisine ou dans le jardinet à l'arrière de la maison. Il savait aussi que celui-ci n'agissait pas par bonté d'âme, de toute façon il devait croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un mal qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

Severus le désirait. Et Remus n'avait rien contre

Pour autant il s'imaginait mal descendre l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle de Poudlard au bras de Severus au son de la marche nuptiale, son esprit lui suggérant plus l'image de deux vieux camarades qui s'envoyaient en l'air et partageaient une maison en attendant de retrouver leurs morts dans l'autre monde... Cependant il n'était pas un ancien Maraudeur pour rien, et Severus méritait quand même une petite leçon. Un bout de parchemin, un hibou et de l'encre, il allait lui falloir de l'aide pour ce coup-là.

* * *

Severus était complètement lessivé. La journée avait été longue et tout ce qu'il désirait désormais c'était s'effondrer dans son lit.

Il se serait bien effondré dans un lit étranger, à savoir dans le lit de Remus, mais il doutait que cela plaise à l'autre parti. Bah, il saurait être patient. Lorsqu'ils sentent que l'homme ou la femme de leurs rêves n'est pas intéressé, certains jettent l'éponge et partent en quête d'une autre proie.

Pas Severus.

Il avait résisté à Black, à Tonks, eux étaient morts et lui était toujours là, un peu comme les cafards dans une vieille maison.

Il déposa sa cape sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et manqua s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en pénétrant dans le salon pour se servir un verre. Assis devant le piano droit, Bill Weasley sirotait un verre de SON porto, son porto à lui tout seul d'abord, et il le faisait en exhibant fièrement sa poitrine velue, ses jambes poilues, ses grands pieds couverts de poils et le reste tout aussi poilu.

-« Qu'est ce que vous foute….

-Ah, Sev, c'est sympa de vous voir. »

Potter venait de l'appeler Sev.

Potter était à poil aussi.

Et il était assis sur le canapé blanc, que Severus brûlerait dès le lendemain, en compagnie de Ron Weasley tout aussi dévêtu. Pour parler comme un Gryffondor, c'était quoi cette embrouille ?

Prenant un air neutre, (après tout ils étaient peut-être dangereux), Severus marcha en crabe vers la cuisine, tout en affirmant à Potter, que non, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie d'enlever sa robe et de les rejoindre, oui, peut-être plus tard, c'est cela.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et…

-« Arghhhh !! »

Au beau milieu d'une pagaille indescriptible, Minerva et Alastor, nus comme Adam et Eve dans le paradis originel.

-« Ah, Severus, joignez-vous donc à nous. »

Fuir, fuir devant tout cela. Il entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre et tira une commode devant la porte. Où est-ce qu'il avait mis le numéro de Sainte Mangouste, déjà ? Tout ce beau monde avait bien besoin d'une douche froide et d'une chambre capitonnée.

-« Tu comprends ce que nous ressentions, maintenant ? »

Demi-tour brusque. Remus était torse nu sur son lit. La mâchoire de Severus descendit quelque part au niveau de ses genoux. Remus se mit à genoux sur le matelas et lui sourit.

-« Je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Je ne veux plus te voir te balader à poil dans la maison ou ailleurs, je ne veux plus que qui ce soit à part moi te voit nu. Clair ?

-…

-Qui plus est, si je ne te plais pas, je te conseille de sortir rapidement de cette chambre, de toute façon, les autres ont déjà dû repartir.

-… »

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Remus lui tendit la main. Severus la saisit et ce fut la fin de leur conversation pour ce soir-là.

Et maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ces deux-là, prenez un parchemin pour noter, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la guerre des gobelins géants de 1234 !

_Fin_


End file.
